My Life As A High School Junior
by Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini
Summary: Part 3 in My Life in High School Series. Cindy's in New York while Jimmy stays in Retroville. Will their love last?
1. The Chocolate Chapter

**My Life in High School Series**

**#3 My Life As A High School Junior**

_Sequel to My Life As A High School Sophomore_

_And My Life As A High School Freshman_

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Jimmy Neutron.

**A/N: **YO YO YO! WHAT'S UP MAH HOMIES? JNFAN4LIFE IN DA HOUUUUUSEE! Haha! What's up all? I'm here with the 3rd part of the 4 part My Life in High School series! WOOOOT! OK, summary time!

**Summary**: Cindy is away in New York, and things aren't going well. She can't find any friends, and misses Jimmy dearly. She writes to him every day, but what happens when the letters stop coming? Cindy's life has just been going down hill further and further, but she's determined to see her beloved again.

Things aren't going so well for Jimmy either. With Cindy gone, he feels like he has nothing to live for, but what happens when a super hot girl moves into Cindy's old house and starts flirting with Jimmy? Will normal teenage hormones take over and cause him to fall for her, or will he keep his heart set on Cindy?

Chapter 1: The Chocolate Chapter

"_Life is Like a Box of Chocolates, You never know what you're going to get"_

For a natural-born country girl, the city was a strange place. Cindy Vortex was no exception. She wandered through the streets of New York, passing the strangest of people. She hated New York. Everywhere she turned, she saw a couple kissing, hugging, cuddling, and her memory always went back to Jimmy back in Retroville. Today was no different. She took her normal path from school to Starbucks for a mocha. As soon as she entered the familiar little coffee shop, her eyes fell on a young couple. They were about her age. The girl was about her height with straight, long, blonde hair and pale skin. The boy she was with was definitely a hottie. He had long, muscular arms, brown hair that came to perfect spikes and streaked blonde, and deep, ocean-blue eyes. Seeing them brought tears to Cindy's eyes; they reminded her so much of her and Jimmy. She took a deep breath, re-gained her composure, and ordered her mocha. She'd be with Jimmy soon enough. She was saving her money for a one-way plane ticket to Retroville. Yes, one-way, she was planning on staying. She'd only been away from Jimmy for two months, but it felt like ten years. She hated it, and she'd never let it happen again. She fished through her pockets for her money, and some loose change fell onto the floor.

"Shit," she mumbled, bending over to pick it up. As she reached for one, she felt a hand on top of hers. She followed it up to an arm and the arm up to a face. It was a guy, and he was really good looking. He had longish blonde hair that was the perfect length for spiking, but he let it hang loose over his vibrant green eyes. He was sporting baggy jeans and a double T-shirt look which went well with the golden chain around his neck. She looked at her hand on top of his and quickly pulled away.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"No problem," he said, smiling. His teeth were white and perfectly straight. He helped her pick up the rest of her money and stood up. He looked her up and down questioningly.

"What?" Cindy asked quietly. The boy snapped from his semi-trance and looked up at her.

"Oh..n-nothing it's just...y-you look sort of familiar. Where do you go to school?"

"Oh, just around the corner, ps 112."

"No way! That's where I go too. How come I haven't seen you before?"

"Oh, I just moved her a couple months ago," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "I...I don't really like to talk about it. Sorry."

"Totally understandable. I remember being new, it was horrible. Anyway, I'd better go. My mom's expecting me home. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah. Tomorrow. Bye." She watched as the boy walked out the door. Then it hit her, she didn't even know his name! Wait...why did she care? She had Jimmy back at home. She wasn't staying here for long. She grabbed her mocha and headed out the door, towards her apartment.

School is never the same when you're enemy, turned best friend, tuned girlfriend moves away. It just seems like there's nobody there who really cares about you anymore. Jimmy Neutron was no exception. Being away from Cindy was no different than dieing a slow, painful death. He knew they'd be together again soon, Cindy had told him she was saving up to come back to see him. He didn't know how long that would be, but he prayed it would be soon, or he would probably kill something if not himself. He walked back from school alone today, as he did on most days, in the hot August sun. He hated starting his Junior year without Cindy. Nothing seemed to be in place anymore. He was just reaching his driveway when something caught his eye. There was a moving van and a couple cars in Cindy's old driveway. Jimmy turned around and headed over to her house, wondering what was going on. As he neared, he saw a family of 3 getting out of one of the cars. There was a mom, a dad, and a daughter, about Jimmy's age. She really was pretty. Her dark, raven hair fell wavily across her shoulders; her deep green eyes sparkled in the sun, her strawberry-pink lips curved into the perfect smile. She was definitely pretty. Jimmy neared the family cautiously. The dad turned around and saw him.

"Hello, son," he said cheerfully.

"Hi," Jimmy replied. "You guys just move in?"

"Actually, yes," the mother replied, smiling. "Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, I live in the house right across the street. My name's Jimmy Neutron."

"Jimmy Neutron...I've heard that name somewhere," the father replied.

"Well, I'm kinda towns certified genius," Jimmy replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm Dan. This is my wife Sherry, and my daughter Natalie."

"Hey," Natalie said shyly.

"Cool. Well, like I said, I live right across the street. So if you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"We will, Jimmy," Sherry replied sweetly, "thank you."

Jimmy nodded and jogged back over to his house. They seemed like a nice family, and their daughter was definitely HOTT. Maybe this year wouldn't be THAT bad...Jimmy shook his head. He couldn't fall for another girl. He was in love with Cindy. He made a promise he intended to keep.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Well, there's chapter one. I know, it's really long, but it had to be. Just a warning, all my chapters are going to be like this. Half of Cindy and half of Jimmy, so the whole fic's not going to be that long. Anyway, hope you liked it! R&R! Much love! –mwah!-


	2. Ice Ice Baby

**My Life in High School Series**

**#3 My Life As A High School Junior**

_Sequel to My Life As A High School Sophomore_

_And My Life As A High School Freshman_

**Disclaimer: **Simple- Don't own Jimmy Neutron

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 2: Ice Ice Baby

"_Choose your pleasures for yourself, and do not let them be imposed upon you."_

_-Lord Chesterfield_

The sun rose brightly over the bright lights and thick smog of New York City. Cindy was on her way to school through the maze of the city. She was lost in thought, mostly about Jimmy, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned around, seeing the boy she met in Starbucks yesterday.

"Hey," she breathed, relieved that she knew him.

"Hey," he replied. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she replied absentmindedly.

"So, I was thinking, I didn't get your name." Cindy stopped and faced him. She gave him an icy look.

"I didn't give it," she said coolly.

"Oh, well that makes sense," he replied, obviously hurt. Cindy sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't like being mean like this.

"Cindy," she said timidly. "My name's Cindy." The boy's eyes brightened.

"I'm Tyler," he replied, offering her his hand. She gently shook it. They continued walking, as Tyler told Cindy all about life in New York. Cindy only half-listened, wishing she was back in Retroville with Jimmy. After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the front door of the school.

"So what d'ya think Cindy?" Tyler asked.

"Huh, what?" Cindy asked, snapping from her trance.

"Do you want to, like, hang out after school?" Tyler asked hopefully.

"Tyler...I...I mean you're nice and all...but..."

"I mean, I totally understand if you don't. I'm sure you left someone very special back at home. But we could go to Starbucks, just for a bit." Cindy sighed; there was really no point to arguing with this kid.

"Sure," she sighed, defeated. "I'll go." Tyler smiled.

"Cool, so I'll see ya after school then?"

"Yeah, meet me at Starbucks right after school."

"Sweet!" Tyler smiled his award-winning, million watt smile that Cindy could've easily fallen for had she not been in love with Jimmy. She smiled shyly. She and Tyler were just friends, hanging out with him after school didn't mean something had to happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YO JIM! WHO'S THE NEW GIRL?" Sheen asked ecstatically.

"Oh, her name's Natalie. She moved into Cindy's old house."

"Whoa...she's HOTT!"

"Excuse me?" a familiar voice asked from behind Sheen. He cringed in fear. "Did I hear what I think I just heard?"

"Libs, I meant that in the sense that she's really pretty but I would never EVER go out with her! Hehe." Libby rolled her eyes. She knew all about Sheen and his raging hormones.

"Whatever Sheen, as long as you don't go cheating on me."

"LIBBY!" Sheen basically shrieked, causing heads to turn. "I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU! How could you think that?" Libby could've sworn she saw a hint of tears in Sheen's eyes. She burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding Sheen!" Sheen stuck out his tongue at her. "I'm sorry baby; I just love messing with you." She pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him passionately. When she pulled away, the look on Sheen's face convinced her she was forgiven. Jimmy smiled at his two friends, but the bottom of his stomach churned. Seeing them like that just made him miss Cindy even more.

It was towards the end of the day when Jimmy ran into Natalie in the hall.

"Oh, hey Natalie. How was your first day?" he asked nervously.

"Could've been better," she replied sadly. "People just aren't all that nice to me."

"Tell you what, why don't you meet me at the Candy Bar after school? I can introduce you to some people, and you can get some new friends."

"Sounds good Jimmy. See ya after school." Jimmy walked away smiling. She was so much like Cin...oh god. Jimmy mentally kicked himself. What was he thinking? Going out with another girl! Then he thought of Cindy all the way in New York, she had probably met another guy already anyway. Besides, just because he was going to the Candy Bar with a girl...a very pretty girl...didn't mean anything had to happen. He was just doing a nice favor for a friend. That was all Natalie was, a friend...right?

**A/N:** OK, you guys got lucky. I'm in a writing mood, so this fic will be updated and finished a lot quicker, so we can get to the GOOD story! YAY! R&R! Bubye!


	3. Looks Like They're Gonna Be A Ryan and M

**My Life in High School Series**

**#3 My Life As A High School Junior**

_Sequel to My Life As A High School Sophomore_

_And My Life As A High School Freshman_

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Jimmy Neutron

**A/N: **Ok here's another chapter for you! All in the same day! WOW! Hope you're happy….well maybe you won't be after reading this….

Chapter 3: Looks Like They're Gonna Be a A Ryan and Marissa

"_How on earth are you ever going to explain in terms of chemistry and physics so important a biological phenomenon as first love?"_

_-Albert Einstein_

After school, Cindy made her normal route to Starbucks. The small bell clinged as she stepped through the door.

"Cindy! Over here!" she heard Tyler call. She looked around, spotted him in a booth in the corner, and made her way over to him. She slid into the cozy little booth.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he replied. "Listen, earlier today, I didn't mean to sound so pushy. I know you're going through a rough time, and I totally understand if this feels kind of awkward to you." Cindy sighed inwardly at the sound of his words.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry for being so mean earlier. I just...when we moved here, I left my boyfriend back in Retroville. We...we were really close and it was...hard leaving him. I'm just afraid that he...you know...fell in love with someone else. So, I don't know...I guess I was just afraid of getting too close to another boy so quickly." Cindy took a deep breath and wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "I just miss him a lot."

"Yeah, I totally understand. We moved here about two years ago. I left my girlfriend back in California, it was really tough. I saved up to go see her, but when I got there, she was...seeing someone else." He choked out the last part.

"Whoa, that's really tough," Cindy said, looking down at the table. She hoped that that never happened between her and Jimmy. "I'm sorry," she added softly. He smiled.

"It was for the best. She's happy with Jake or Jude or whatever the fuck his name is." Cindy smiled.

"Great," she said, "I feel like a total asshole now."

"Don't worry about it. I understand. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here," he said, laying a hand on hers. She felt uneasy at first, and then realized he meant nothing by it.

"Thanks," she whispered. "Here, I'll buy you your coffee."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy went straight to the Candy Bar after school and, sure enough, saw Natalie there waiting for him. He took a seat next to her.

"Hey," he said happily.

"Hey," she replied, looking up at him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. I got a TON of homework today. The teachers are a lot...different that those in New York." Jimmy sat up at the mention of New York.

"You lived in New York?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah..."

"Did you know a girl named Cindy Vortex?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Oh, I didn't think so. She was my girlfriend for like 2 years, then her mom died and she had to move to New York with her dad about two months ago. It's been kind of...hard without her."

"You really loved her?"

"Yeah...with all of my heart. I'm actually a little scared. I mean, it's New York! God knows what kind of guy is going to hit on her. She might forget about me and fall for some New York guy."

"I don't think so."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because all the guys in New York are BUTT UGLY!" Natalie said giggling. Jimmy smiled.

"I like your laugh," he said quietly.

"Thanks."

"God," Jimmy whispered, "you remind me so much of her." He brought his hand up and gently touched her face. "Except she had blonde hair, green eyes, and she wasn't NEARLY as ugly as you."

"UH!" Natalie slapped his hand away, then noticed Jimmy was laughing.

"I'm just kidding! You're not ugly at all."

"Oh, so you think I'm pretty?" Natalie asked, biting her lip.

"No," Jimmy replied. He watched the hope in her eyes fade away. He was dangerously close to her. "I think you're beautiful," he murmured. Natalie's breath was getting fast. She had one of the hottest boys she's ever seen not only just call her beautiful, but his lips were dangerously close to hers. She didn't know who moved first, but before she knew what was happening, the space between them closed and his lips were on hers. Jimmy didn't know what was going on. He was kissing a beautiful girl that wasn't Cindy. What was he doing? He quickly pulled away.

"Uh..s-sorry," he mumbled.

"I-it's OK," Natalie replied. She looked at her watch. "Oh God! It's that late already? I have to go home and...uh...f-finish unpacking. B-bye." Natalie stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait, Natalie." She turned around and faced Jimmy. "W-would you wanna, like, come over for dinner or something?" he asked, rubbing his arm nervously.

"Sure," she replied, smiling. "See you tonight, Jimmy."

**A/N:** Read and Review People!


	4. The Eskimo Way

**My Life in High School Series**

**#3 My Life As A High School Junior**

_Sequel to My Life As A High School Sophomore_

_And My Life As A High School Freshman_

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Jimmy Neutron

**A/N**: Once Again, Thanks for the reviews! Wow! This makes a total of 3 updates in one day! Once again! WOW! Don't ever expect this again….

Chapter 4: The Eskimo Way

"_Love is the strange bewilderment which overtakes one person on account of another person."_

_-James Thurber and E.B. White_

January came cold and brisk in New York City. Cindy found herself walking to school in one of her old coats. Her dad wouldn't buy her a new one, and she would've bought one for herself, but she was saving up for a plane back to Retroville. So, she trekked through the snow in her worn out tennis shoes and worn out coat, clutching her arms to her chest. She turned the corner of her block and stopped.

"3..2..1," she whispered.

"CINDY!"

"Right on time," she said to herself, turning around to face Tyler. "Hey Ty," she said, smiling.

"Hey Cin," he replied, draping an arm over her shoulders. Had it been 5 months ago, Cindy might've smacked him for that, but after a while she realized that Tyler meant nothing by it, and she let him do it. They were a lot closer now, but like brother and sister; they weren't interested in each other. "Cin, what's with the coat...and the shoes?"

"What about them?"

"Well, a) they don't look very warm and b) they look like you've had them since 5th grade." Cindy giggled.

"Well, my mom sorta hated me when my dad left, so she never really bought me a new coat. And my dad...well, he doesn't exactly notice me. I can't buy myself one, because I need the money to go see Jimmy again."

"Wow, you're really dedicated to this kid," Tyler said. "I wish I had a girlfriend like you." Cindy felt her cheeks turn a little pink and smiled shyly.

"Hey, you should come to Retroville with me! I'm sure I could find a girl for you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"You need to pay for your own ticket," Cindy replied.

"Wow, you're the best! Did you know that?"

"So I've heard," Cindy said smugly. They both laughed as they reached the school. New York proved better than Cindy thought it'd be. 

"OH I AM SO BEATING YOU!" Natalie shouted from Jimmy's couch.

"OH, IN YOUR DREAMS!" Jimmy replied, hitting the buttons of the controller in his hands violently. Natalie and Jimmy had been playing video games almost all day. Natalie's power had gone out due to the snow storm and she and her family went over to Jimmy's house.

"OH! I WIN! IN YOUR FACE NEUTRON!" Natalie shouted, standing up and dropping the controller.

"Oh yeah, well let's see you win against this!" He said, tackling her onto the couch and tickling her like crazy.

"OK, OK! YOU WIN!" Natalie said through tears of laughter. She wiped the tears from her face and looked up into Jimmy's eyes. "You have beautiful eyes," she whispered. Jimmy ran his hand though her hair.

"You have beautiful hair," he replied, inching closer to her. Natalie brought her hand behind Jimmy's head.

"Well you have beautiful lips," she giggled, bringing his lips down to hers. 

"Mmmmm," Jimmy moaned into her lips. She tasted sweet, like butterscotch. Well, she did keep some in her purse since it was her favorite candy. Jimmy passed his tongue over her lips and she gladly opened for him. Their kiss deepened more and more. Jimmy began to slide his hand up her shirt, and Natalie shuddered at his touch.

"Your hands are cold," she whispered when they pulled away to catch their breath.

"Well, they'll be warm soon," he said, grinning as he moved her shirt up her body.

"Jim, we're in your parent's living room. Should we really be doing this now?"

"Naaat, do you have to make me wait? You're killing me here," Jimmy mumbled into her neck. Natalie gasped at the feeling of his lips on her neck. "God, I want you so bad."

"Hey Jim, do you have a way to make your room sound proof?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jimmy looked down into her eyes and realized what he was talking about. He picked her up bridal style and carried her up to his room. After sound proofing it, he joined her on the bed. Soon, their clothing was off, and January didn't seem as cold as it did that morning.

**A/N:** OK, so Natalie and Jimmy are together, and Jimmy basically forgot about Cindy. Yeah, you can flame as much as you want, because I know how pissed you guys must be. Just...DON'T KILL ME! Runs off screaming R&R and tell me how pissed you all are!


	5. Yeah Just Take it Out on Starbucks!

**My Life in High School Series**

**#3 My Life As A High School Junior**

_Sequel to My Life As A High School Sophomore_

_And My Life As A High School Freshman_

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Jimmy Neutron!

**A/N:** (Nicoley speaking) Another update! WOOHOO! Ok everyone now WOOHOO with me! WOOHOOO! Ok now let's gather up some Pom-Poms (preferably red and yellow, I MEAN IT'S THE COLOR OF MUSTARD AND KETCHUP PEOPLE!). Ok NOW LET'S CHEER! P-I-C-K-L-E! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? PICKLE! That's right, PICKLE! GOTTA SPREAD THE PICKLE LOVE, BABY! NOW GO GET A PICKLE, SIT IT BESIDE YOU AS YOU READ THIS CHAPPIE, THEN BY THE END OF THE CHAPPIE YOU WILL WONDER WHY THE HECK DID I GET A PICKLE? SOON YOUR MIND WILL CLICK! AND YOU'LL REMEMBER "Ohhhh Nicoley told me too!" and then you will wonder why in the world you listened to me. HAHAHAH! THE TORTURE!

**R.T.R.: **

TVgirl2006- You're really awesome! I hope you keep reading when you get back from therapy! Hopefully, it'll give you time to practice your evil laugh!

VBallRox18-I'm sorry! It'll get better I promise!

xJCManiak12x- If you cut my head off with a chainsaw, then I won't be able to update now will I?

CindyVrox-Not to worry, Jimmy's life will get very miserable very soon!

Mysticofthepen- BUT IF JIMMY DIED THEN WHAT WOULD BECOME OF CINDY? Wouldn't you rather have Natalie die?

Badwolf1- Thanks for your rambling and I hope you enjoy the rest! Lol

Chapter 5: YEAH, JUST TAKE IT OUT ON STARBUCKS!

"_Your task is not to seek for love, but merely to seek and find all the barriers within yourself that you have built against it."_

_-Rumi_

"TYLER LET'S GO! HURRY UP!" Cindy called to the panting blonde boy over her shoulder.

"W-why are we ru-running?" he panted, trying to keep up with her.

"Have you noticed the rain?" Cindy asked sarcastically. "I don't exactly have a jacket."

"Oh, right." They finally reached Starbucks and quietly stepped inside. Cindy wrung the water from her hair, then shook her head, spraying Tyler with little droplets of water.

"Hey!" He said, shielding his eyes and laughing. Cindy grinned and tucked her hair behind her ears. She and Tyler ordered their coffee and sat in their usual booth.

"Hard to believe it's almost April already," Tyler said to no one in particular.

"Yeah," Cindy agreed, stirring her mocha absentmindedly. She sighed and rested her hand on the table.

"Still upset about Jimmy?" Tyler asked.

"Mmhmm," Cindy sighed. She felt Tyler's hand resting on hers. She looked down at it uneasily, but he kept it there.

"Ty.." Cindy started.

"Cin," Tyler interrupted, "don't worry. Jimmy's not going to leave you."

"How do you know?" Cindy asked in a small voice.

"Because, you're smart, pretty-no-beautiful, nice, sweet, funny," Tyler had inched closer to her with every word until their faces were centimeters apart. "And I bet you're a great kisser." Tyler closed the space between them and gently touched his lips to hers. Cindy drew a sharp intake of breath and pushed him away.

"Tyler, what do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"What, didn't you miss kissing?"

"Well, I did...but I can't...we can't Ty."

"Oh, because you're just so god dammed dedicated to that Jimmy kid, you can't even forget him for a second. Cindy, don't you realize? HE'S FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU? Why do you think he doesn't write anymore? HE'S TO BUSY SCREWING ANOTHER GIRL!" Cindy gasped and smacked him.

"You're wrong! Jimmy loves me! He told me there was nobody else in the world he'd rather be with!"

"You wanna bet Cin? HE DOESN'T ANSWER YOUR CALLS; HE DOESN'T REPLY TO YOUR E-MAILS, HE NEVER WRITES TO YOU! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! I DO!"

"Ty, I don't want to hear it. I have to go!" Cindy stormed out of Starbucks, completely forgetting her mocha. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy sat up in his room, staring over at Natalie's. He watched her brushing her hair, readying herself for her birthday party. Jimmy sighed happily. He was so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend. He looked down at the homework he was supposed to have finished that day. Instead, he had written "Mrs. Natalie Neutron" all over it. He felt his cheeks turn red as he looked at it. He shook his head and threw the paper out. Homework could wait; right now he had to give her a big birthday surprise. He snuck out of his room and over to Natalie's house. Her parents weren't home, which worked to his advantage. He slowly opened her door and found her on her bed, writing in her journal. He snuck over to her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who," he whispered.

"My worst nightmare," she replied, giggling.

"HEY!" Jimmy cried, pouting. She turned around and looked at him.

"I mean, my dream come true!" she said quickly, kissing him on the lips.

"Mmm," he sighed, "that never gets old."

"Good," she said, cupping her hand behind his head, "because there's a lot more where that came from." She pulled his head to her's and kissed him passionately. They pulled away after a couple minutes to catch their breath.

"Happy birthday Nats," Jimmy mumbled.

"You know, we have a while before people show up for the party," she said seductively.

"You read my mind."

"I can do that," she replied, pulling him onto the bed by his shirt collar.

**A/N: **Alrighty, now do what you do best-REVIEW! WE ABSOLUTELY ADORE THEM AND PRAISE THEM AND WORSHIP THEM! WE BOW DOWN TO THEM UNTIL WE THINK WE'LL BREAK OUR BACKS! Anyway, please review!

(Nicoley speaking) Hope you enjoyed your friend, the pickle! HEHE


	6. Finding My Way Back To You

**My Life in High School Series**

**#3 My Life As A High School Junior**

_Sequel to My Life As A High School Sophomore_

_And My Life As A High School Freshman_

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Jimmy Neutron.

**A/N: **GUESS WHAT! BIG NEWS! BREAKING NEWS (in fact it may even shatter glass!) ANYWAY-THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY! NO LIE! WHY DO YOU NOT BELIVE ME? WELL I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN TRHOUGH! I AM AS SERIOUS AS…….AS……………AS………….AS a pea plant? But SERIOUSLY! It is the end. It seemed like a quickie, but hopefully it was short and sweet! NOT TO MENTION-SPECTACULAR! Anyway, We'd like to give out a **BIG THANK YOU** to all of our very dear, wonderful, incredible, fabulous, outstanding and just peachy **reviewers**! Hope you'll love!

Chapter 6: Finding My Way Back to You

"_Feelings are not supposed to be logical. Dangerous is the man who has rationalized his emotions."_

_-David Borenstein_

Cindy typed though her computer with shaky fingers. Today was the day. The day that she left New York to a) go see Jimmy and b) never come back again! Her fingers ran quickly across the keyboard until she made the final click that would verify her ticket purchase.

'Done,' she thought. She sighed in content and went over to her bed. Tomorrow, she was out of here for good.

The next day, Cindy ran down to the airport as fast as her little legs would take her. She was just nearing the baggage counter when she heard a familiar voice.

"CINDY!" She turned around to meet face-to-face with Tyler.

"Oh, it's you," she said bitterly. "What do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry. That other day in Starbucks, I...I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just so worked up over not having a girlfriend, I thought you were going through the same thing so...I don't know."

"OK, OK, cut to the chase," Cindy said impatiently.

"What I did was wrong, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I'll never do it again, I'm sorry," Tyler said in one breath. Cindy smiled.

"Look, I'm running out of time, so I'll make this quick. You're forgiven, now I have a plane to catch, and I believe you do too."

"What?"

"I promised I'd take you to Retroville, didn't I?"

"Yeah..." Cindy shoved a ticket out at him.

"You can pay me back later, right now we'd better go, or we're going to miss our flight."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Neutron you big-brained idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?" _

"Cin...she's just...I just...I thought...you were...I mean..."

"JIMMY! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT! I'M SICK OF YOUR LIES! OK! I've saved up ever fucking cent I ever earned for a plane ticket here, and I find you with this...this...SLUT! I HATE YOU JIMMY NEUTRON! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE!"

Jimmy woke with a start, breathing heavily. This dream had been re-occurring ever since he first kissed Natalie. What was going on? He was perfectly happy with Natalie! Cindy wasn't on her way back. She was off with her new New York boyfriend, completely forgetting about him. He got up out of bed and slowly walked over to his dresser. He opened the top door, dug though some socks and reached a small box. He gently lifted the lid and tenderly picked up the object inside it. It was a picture of Jimmy and Cindy at their spring fling. Both of them had really messed up hair, and Cindy had no shoes on. Cindy had absolutely no make-up on, but Jimmy couldn't remember a time when she looked more beautiful. Her hair was down and wind-blown so it framed her small, pink cheeks. There was a sparkle in her eyes that Jimmy had only seen when she was around him, and her smile was the most beautiful he'd ever seen. He hadn't realized he was crying until he saw the tears dripping onto the picture. He wiped his cheeks angrily and put the picture back in his box. Who was he kidding? Dating Natalie couldn't fill the hole in his heart that yearned for his beloved Cindy again. He had hoped it would, and he actually did have a thing for Natalie, but every time they did anything, whether it was kissing or having sex, there was something there that always nagged him. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS WITH ANOTHER GIRL? YOU LOVE CINDY YOU IDIOT! MY GOD YOU ARE SO FUCKING RETARDED!" But Jimmy would always shake those thoughts out. God, Natalie was NOTHING compared to Cindy. Jimmy missed her desperately, and it killed him to think she might have another boyfriend. Jimmy wiped the angry tears streaming down his face again. He snuggled back into his covers. He knew what he had to do; he had to break up with Natalie...tomorrow. He would break up with her in the morning and then call Cindy. He'd have this whole thing fixed in no time.

_The End_

**A/N:** SOOOO, YOU GUYS LIKE IT? THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL (of course) SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT!

**MY LIFE AS A HIGH SCHOOL SENIOR!**

Sneak Preview:

Cindy comes back home to Jimmy only to find that's he's been cheating on her with a black-haired, blue-eyed slut named Natalie. How will she take it? Will she and Tyler get together after all? Will Jimmy actually break up with Natalie? In the end, what will the pairings be?

+FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TODAY OR TOMORROW+


End file.
